HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer
HUGtto! Future✩Dreamer (HUGっと未来☆ドリーマー?) is the first ending theme for the HUGtto! Pretty Cure series. The song debuted in episode 1 on February 4th, 2018. It was replaced with Friends With You for episode 18 and was last used in episode 21. It was fully replaced by HUGtto! YELL FOR YOU in episode 23. Later on in the year, a version by all 5 Cures was recorded and found in the vocal album, while a solo version was recorded shortly afterwards by Miyamoto Kanako which can be found in her respective Best Songs Slection album. Sequence The song begins with Cure Yell dancing to the beat of the song at the entrance of Beauty Harry. Cure Ange then replaces Yell at the entrance of the shop for her part of the dance, as well as Cure Étoile who replaces Ange to dance her part. The three Cures then appear together in the same spot forming a heart with their hands. Yell continues on dancing while Étoile thinks about something. Yell sneaks up to her only for Ange to appear, surprising them both. Ange continues dancing and the other two, after getting over their shock, join in. Yell dances as various outfits, hats and shoes fly past her; Ange dances with a disco ball above her as a pink ribbon and blue microphone move beside her; while Étoile also dances beside a painting of Hugtan and various musical instruments. Yell and Ange come together to dance as various desserts and make up float behind them before Harry and Hugtan appear in front of them. We then see the girls dancing at the entrance of the shop again before transitioning to them dancing in Hugtan's room. Suddenly the Cures have the Melody Tambourine and are outside Beauty Harry dancing to the beat of the song. After some dancing, Yell holds Hugtan in her arms and nuzzles her cheek while Ange and Étoile are with Harry; with Étoile bouncing Harry up and down in her hands and Ange watches on, playful poking his cheek. Yell and Hugtan appear behind them before they resume dancing. They end the song with Ange hugging Hugtan, Yell posing and Étoile holding Harry on the palm of her hand. Lyrics TV Size Ver. |-|Romaji= Yei! FF69B4|HUGtto Good Purikyua! Oshigoto unto moridakusan! Sora wo byu byuntto pairotto Kyanbin atendanto Panyasan honyasan madamada kyunto koi shitai? Dareka to issho Life! Mu・gen・dai! Kikkake wa me no mae ni ippai afurete Ēto, dōshiyo kana faito 1・2・3! Pikapika hikaru yōna hinto atsumete Naritai jibun mitsukechaou Fasshon rīdā Show time! Aidoru ON sutēji Ongaku ni geijutsu tasu irasutorētā dezainā Weitoresu meiku appu rettsu dansu Norinori de Hey kamon! Sekaijū toraberā Chō tenshon shachō Yes! Iron'na michi e no tobira hiraite mitara Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Tobidasou yo Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite Itsuka gyutto Dakishimetaku naru nda son'na mirai wo HUGtto ne! HUGtto ne! HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! Sensei dōzo hoka ni wa? Enjinia kenkyūsha Ohanayasan kangoshisan Mu・gen・dai! |-|Japanese= イェイ！ HUGっとGood　プリキュア！ お仕事うんと盛りだくさん！ 空をびゅびゅんっと　パイロット キャンビンアテンダント パン屋さん　本屋さん　まだまだキュンと恋したい？ 誰かと一緒Life！ 無・限・大！ きっかけは目の前に　いっぱい溢れて ええと、どうしよっかな　ファイト１・２・３！ ピカピカ光るような　ヒント集めて なりたい自分　見つけちゃおう ファッションリーダーShow time！ アイドルONステージ 音楽に芸術+イラストレーター　デザイナー ウェイトレス　メイクアップ　レッツダンス ノリノリでHeyカモン！ 世界中トラベラー 超テンション社長Yes！ 色んな道へのトビラ　開いてみたら 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっとね！HUGっとね！ HUGっと！プリキュア はーい！ 先生どうぞ　他には？ エンジニア　研究者 お花屋さん　看護師さん 無・限・大！ |-|English= Yay! HUGtto Good Pretty Cure! So many jobs for us to do! Pilots flying high up in the sky Or even a cabin attendent Baker, book shop keeper, you want to feel the wonderful rush of love? Everyone here is living the life! Endless・opportu・nities! There's so many things out there in front of me Um well, what could I do? Do my best in 1・2・3! Gathering the hints that shine brightly And let's find out what we want to be Fashion leader, oh it's Show time! Idol on stage Music and the arts + illustrator or designer Waitress, make up artist, let's dance To the beat, hey c'mon! Worldwide traveller Super hardworking director Yes! Try opening all doors to those different pathways Picture a dreaming heart in your mind And then let's fly Believe in how strong the power of love is And someday you'll want to Embrace that future so tightly With a hug! With a hug! HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yes! Teacher please, what about the others? Engineer, scientist Florist, nurse Endless・opportu・nities! Full Ver. |-|Romaji= Mu・gen・dai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Weitoresu meiku appu rettsu dansu #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Norinori de Hey kamon! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! Mu・gen・dai! #73C2FB|An}}/ Sakkasan jūisan ripōtā shuzai wa batchiri? Mae mite dokomade demo sagashite Patto naru fushigi! Tanoshī! no saki de HUGtto! Purikyua Issēno! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! mu・gen・dai! Yēi! - 5 PRECURE Ver= Yei! Mu・gen・dai! #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Weitoresu meiku appu rettsu dansu #FF69B4|Ye}}/ Norinori de Hey kamon! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! Mu・gen・dai! #73C2FB|An}}/ Sakkasan jūisan ripōtā shuzai wa batchiri? Mae mite dokomade demo sagashite Patto naru fushigi! Tanoshī! no saki de HUGtto! Purikyua Issēno! Yumemiru dorīmī na hāto egaite Gutto kuru suki no chikara shinjite #E32636|Ma}}/ HUGtto ne! HUGtto! Purikyua Hāi! mu・gen・dai! Yēi! }} |-|Japanese= イェイ！ HUGっとGOOD　プリキュア！ お仕事うんと盛りだくさん！ 空をびゅびゅんとパイロット キャビンアテンダント パン屋さん　本屋さん　まだまだキュンと恋したい？ 誰かと一緒LIFE！ 無・限・大！ きっかけは目の前に　いっぱい溢れて ええと、どうしよっかな　ファイト1.2.3！ ピカピカ光るような　ヒント集めて なりたい自分　見つけちゃおう ファッションリーダー Show time！ アイドルONステージ！ 音楽に芸術＋イラストレーター　デザイナー ウェイトレス　メイクアップ　レッツダンス ノリノリでHey　カモン！ 世界中トラベラー 超テンション社長 Yes！ 色んな道へのトビラ　開いてみたら 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっと！　プリキュア はーい！ 先生どうぞ　ほかには？ エンジニア　研究者 お花屋さん　看護師さん 無・限・大！ あっちこっち迷うなら　確かめてみよっか 行きたいところに　そうさゴーウェイ！ 知りたいことにもっと　ピント合わせて 知らない自分　育てちゃおう シャッフルしゅっとマジシャン フレーフレーッ！　チアリーダー 正々堂々 VS スポーツ選手　よーいどんっ！ 作家さん　獣医さん　リポーター取材はばっちり？ 冒険してみよっ Yo！　エンジョイ遊園地！ 興味のやじるし向けて　進んでみたら 前見て　どこまででも探して 遊んじゃおう パッとなる　不思議！　たのしい！　の先で 出会いたいな 大人になったわたし　繋がるように HUGっと！　プリキュア 今日はきっちり 勉強したり でもちょっぴり ひとやすみ 新しい 憧れに 色塗りして いっせーのっ！ 始まる音はどこから　胸の奥から ひとつを　叶えてみてまたまた 次のページ 終わらない　物語はこれから 目指せるんだ 夢見る　ドリーミーなハート描いて 飛び出そうよ グッとくる　好きのチカラ信じて いつかぎゅっと 抱きしめたくなるんだ　そんな未来を HUGっとね！ HUGっとね！ HUGっと！　プリキュア はーい！ いらっしゃいませっ　ようこそ カリスマ美容師セット！ お医者さん　ケーキ屋さん　無・限・大！ イェーイ！ |-|English= Yay! HUGtto Good Pretty Cure! So many jobs for us to do! Pilots flying high up in the sky Or even a cabin attendent Baker, book shop keeper, you want to feel the wonderful rush of love? Everyone here is living the life! Endless・opportu・nities! There's so many things out there in front of me Um well, what could I do? Do my best in 1・2・3! Gathering the hints that shine brightly And let's find out what we want to be Fashion leader, oh it's Show time! Idol on stage Music and the arts + illustrator or designer Waitress, make up artist, let's dance To the beat, hey c'mon! Worldwide traveller Super hardworking director Yes! Try opening all doors to those different pathways Picture a dreaming heart in your mind And then let's fly Believe in how strong the power of love is And someday you'll want to Embrace that future so tightly HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yes! Teacher please, what about the others? Engineer, scientist Florist, nurse Endless・opportu・nities! When you lose your way from going here or there Make sure to go where you want to go! Focus more on the things you want to know And grow more than you ever expected Shuffle quickly magician You can do it! Cheerleader Fair and square VS athletes, ready go! Author, veterinarian, is a reporter covering the news perfectly? Let's go on an adventure Yo! Let's enjoy this amusement park! If you do something you are interested in, you will be more willing to try Look up and see how far you have gone Let's have a great time Be alert because we're going beyond strange! And fun! I want to come across it I want to be connected to the me who has became an adult HUGtto! Pretty Cure Today is perfect To study But in a little bit Let's take a break I am yearning for A brand new Color Ready set go! The sound begins from the inner part of your chest To be able to grant a wish, you must do it over and over again And on the next page Is a story that will never end from now on And that's what we're aiming for Picture a dreaming heart in your mind And then let's fly Believe in how strong the power of love is And someday you'll want to Embrace that future so tightly With a hug! With a hug! HUGtto! Pretty Cure Yes! Hey there, welcome to our store A charismatic beautician is set! A doctor or cake shop are all endless・opportu・nities! Yay! Category:HUGtto Precure Category:Song